Noche de Halloween
by ladyluna10
Summary: Jocelyn decide llevar a Clary y Simon a pedir caramelos, pero las cosas puede que se compliquen un poco... Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en el reto especial de octubre "Haloween" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras" y también en el reto temático de octubre "¿Trick or Treat?" del foro "El triángulo (...)".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare

Aviso 1: _«Este fic participa en el reto especial de octubre "Haloween" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

Aviso 2: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "¿Trick or Treat?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

Jocelyn sonreía mientras terminaba de recogerle el pelo a Clary y la escuchaba quejarse una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema.

–¿Pero por qué no puedo ir sola?

–Porque todavía eres pequeña y es muy tarde, ya te lo he dicho.

–¡No soy pequeña!

–Tienes seis años –lanzó una carcajada–. No creo que Nueva York sea un lugar seguro para dos niños de vuestra edad.

–¡Pero soy la princesa Leia!

–Pues hoy la princesa Leia irá acompañada de su madre.

Terminó el peinado y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz a su hija, que todavía refunfuñaba y protestaba sobre «lo injusta que era su madre».

–Anda, ve a por tu traje. ¿O quieres que Simon se vaya sin ti?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Simon y ella se habían conocido apenas unos meses antes y se habían convertido en inseparables. Era su mejor amigo y quedaban siempre que podían para ver películas, mirar cómics o jugar. A Jocelyn le parecía un niño muy simpático y, a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía por Clary, se alegraba mucho de que tuviera, por fin, alguien con el que compartir su infancia. Todos los niños necesitaban amigos, ella misma los había tenido en Idris. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sin poder evitarlo al notar una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Le dolía demasiado recordar todo aquello.

–¡Mami, ayuda!

La voz de su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos. Clary era el motivo por el que había conseguido huir de todo, por el que se había marchado a Nueva York y había renunciado al mundo de los cazadores de sombras. Era su pequeño rayo de luz después de tanta oscuridad y solo esperaba que jamás se enterara de su origen, ni de las cosas horribles que había hecho su padre y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, ella también. No se sentía orgullosa de haber pertenecido al Círculo, pero el pasado no se podía cambiar.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de la niña, que estaba intentando abrocharse la cremallera del vestido, pero no alcanzaba. Sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó y la abrochó.

–Pareces una auténtica guerrera –murmuró. Su hija habría sido una cazadora de sombras magnífica si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

–¡Sí!

–¿Y al final de qué se va a disfrazar Simon?

–Es sorpresa –se encogió de hombros y echó a correr hacia el salón. Clary solo se quedaba quieta mientras pintaba, el resto del tiempo parecía hiperactiva–. ¡Vamos, date prisa! Llegamos tarde.

–Ya voy, ya voy. Tranquila.

Se puso el abrigo, cogió el bolso y las dos salieron de casa rápidamente. Recorrieron las calles llenas de grupos de niños disfrazados –«acompañados por sus padres», como Jocelyn no pudo evitar comentarle a la niña– hasta llegar a la casa de los Lewis. Llamaron a la puerta y, en seguida, la madre de Simon abrió.

–Buenas noches –las saludó, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa–. Estás muy guapa, Clary.

–¡Voy de Leia!

–Ya lo veo –lanzó una carcajada antes de girarse hacia el interior de la casa–. ¡Simon, te esperan!

–¡Voy!

Escucharon su voz salir desde el interior de la casa y, apenas unos instantes después, sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo. Llegó hasta la puerta y abrazó a Clary.

–¡Hola!

–¡Hola, Simon!

La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, riendo, y Jocelyn les dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura. Aunque no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al darse cuenta de que el chico llevaba un traje de vampiro o, al menos, de lo que los mundanos consideraban un vampiro. La verdad era que Jocelyn todavía no se había acostumbrado a aquella tradición y, mucho menos, a sus extraños disfraces. ¿De verdad creían que las brujas llevaban esos sombreros tan raros y tenían esas verrugas tan enormes en la nariz? Quizás las consideraban sus marcas o algo así, pero a ella le resultaba muy extraño. Los que ella había conocido tenían otro tipo de marcas, como los ojos de Magnus, por ejemplo. Y eso era hablando solo de los brujos. Lo de los vampiros, los hombros lobos y las hadas era simplemente inconcebible para ella.

–¿Nos vamos, mami?

Clary tiró de su abrigo y ella volvió a la realidad. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en cosas del pasado.

–Sí, claro –asintió y miró a la señora Lewis–. No volveremos tarde.

–Pasadlo bien y, Simon, pórtate bien.

–Sí, mamá.

Se despidieron con un último gesto y los tres volvieron a la calle. Se dirigieron entonces hacia una casa y, después de esta, hacia otra y luego hacia otra. Recorrieron así todo el barrio, entre risas y carreras. La calle estaba llena de niños igual de emocionados que Clary y Simon, que no paraba de señalar a unos y otros y comentar sus disfraces.

Todo iba bien hasta que, de repente, Jocelyn vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Un demonio.

–Niños, ¿por qué no entráis a esa cafetería y os pedís un batido? –Sugirió, tratando de aparentar serenidad y señalando un local abierto. Le dio su cartera a Clary y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. En seguida voy yo, ¿vale?

–Vale.

La niña cogió la mano de Simon y, juntos, echaron a correr hacia allí. La mujer tomó una bocanada de aire y se escondió rápidamente en un callejón, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sacó su estela y se dibujó un par de runas rápidas ocultas bajo la ropa. Por suerte las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar y ella llevaba siempre su estela y un arma cuando salía. Sabía que debería dejar que los Lightwood se encargaran de él, pero con tantos niños pequeños cerca… No, aquello definitivamente no era una opción. Podrían llegar demasiado tarde y, si algo sucediera, recaería en su conciencia.

No tardó en salir, oculta bajo un _iratze_ y con un par de cuchillos en la mano. El demonio no la esperaba y el primer golpe lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Tras proferir un grito, se giró hacia Jocelyn y estiró uno de sus tentáculos, pero ella logró esquivarlo justo en el último momento.

–Vete de aquí –dijo, con voz amenazante, apuntándolo con el cuchillo que le quedaba.

–Nephilim…

–No soy ya una cazadora de sombra, pero todavía puedo hacerte picadillo así que, si no quieres acabar muerto, lo mejor será que te marches y que no aparezcas por aquí de nuevo.

El demonio fue a responder pero, de repente, una bola de fuego salida de la nada impactó contra él y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

–Los Lightwood vienen hacia aquí –Magnus Bane se acercó con una media sonrisa–. Puede que no te cueste mucho vencerla a ella pero, ¿crees que ellos te dejarán escapar? Vete antes de que esto acabe mal.

El demonio lanzó una carcajada e intentó atacar de nuevo a Jocelyn, que cortó tres tentáculos de una estocada. Saltó hacia atrás para no mancharse de icor y enarcó una ceja.

–¿Te lo has pensado mejor?

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. El demonio se desapareció y ella pudo suspirar tranquila. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Magnus y los dos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el callejón y volvieron a hacerse visibles.

–Veo que sigues en forma a pesar de los años.

–Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Paseaba, me encantan los disfraces. ¿Y tú? ¿Estabas con la pequeña Clary?

–Sí, le he dicho que me esperara en una cafetería con su amigo Simon –suspiró–. Menos mal que bloqueamos su Visión y no se ha dado cuenta de nada…

Magnus negó con la cabeza. Todos los años le decía a Jocelyn que aquella no era la solución, pero ella nunca lo escuchaba así que, ¿para qué insistir más?

–Deberías volver con ella entonces.

–¿Es cierto que los Lightwood están de camino? –Preguntó entonces, ignorando sus palabras y dedicándole una mirada sospechosa.

–Claro que no. Solo quería que ese demonio se fuera antes de que alguien resultara herido.

–Menos mal… Robert y Maryse me habrían reconocido y habríamos tenido que huir de aquí. Seguro que habrían intentado llevar a Clary ante la Clave.

–Por suerte era solo una pequeña mentira –el brujo puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

–Me alegra verte, pero debería volver con Clary y Simon.

–Justo lo que yo te había dicho.

–Sí, claro –asintió lentamente–. Nos veremos en el próximo cumpleaños de Clary.

–Sí, no creo que queráis venir a ninguna de mis fiestas –lanzó una carcajada–. No me imagino a tu hija y a su amigo mundano en una de mis _soirées_.

–Desde luego –negó con la cabeza–. Adiós, Magnus. Pásalo bien.

–Hasta pronto, Jocelyn. Y deja de preocuparte tanto por todo.

La pelirroja salió del callejón y se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería en la que los dos niños la esperaban. Estaban sentados en una mesa alta –en unas sillas a las que ella no sabía cómo diantres se habían subido– y hablaban y reían mientras apuraban sus batidos.

–Ya estoy de vuelta, chicos –se sentó junto a ellos y sonrió–. ¿Queréis seguir pidiendo caramelos?

–¡Sí!

Se pusieron en pie de un salto y corrieron hacia la puerta. Jocelyn suspiró, aliviada. Por suerte no tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
